factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza
The Character Name: Frieza Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Height: Vary Weight: '''Vary '''Species: '''Unknown '''Affiliation: Evil Emperor of the Universe/Galactic Frieza Army Age: 60+ Powers and Abilities Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Energy Projection, Chi Manipulation, Telekinesis, Homing Attacks, Afterimage Creation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can alter his body structure and create lower forms, Can transform multiple times to release his power, Can survive in space, Can survive losing limbs or even his entire body Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ (Destroyed planet vegeta, which has 10x gravity and 80 times size or density) | Dwarf Star Level (Doubled his power) | Dwarf Star Level+ (Doubled his power again) | Star level (Frieza's true form is far stronger than all of his previous forms) | At least Large Star level+ (Casually one-shot Piccolo, easily defeated SSJ Gohan with a barrage of Death Beams, should be far stronger than Tagoma) | Unknown (Stronger than full power super saiyan blue goku) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to post-Zenkai boost Vegeta) | Massive hypersonic | Relativistic | FTL (Can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku, who is much faster than base Goku) | At least Massively FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Should be superior to Tagoma) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown ''' '''Striking Strength: Large Planet level+ | Dwarf Star Level (Doubled his power) | Dwarf Star Level+ (Doubled his power again) | Star level (Frieza's true form is far stronger than all of his previous forms) | At least Large Star level+ (Casually one-shot Piccolo, easily defeated SSJ Gohan with a barrage of Death Beams, should be far stronger than Tagoma) | Unknown (Fought super saiyan blue goku) Durability: Large Planet level+ '''| '''Dwarf Star Level (Doubled his power) | Dwarf Star Level+ (Doubled his power again) | Star level (Frieza's true form is far more durable than all of his previous forms) | At least Large Star level+ | '''Unknown (Took attacks from super saiyan blue goku) '''Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of enduring a very prolonged battle with Goku, in which he suffered a significant amount of injuries bisection and was completely drained of ki, yet still managed to survive the explosion of Namek) Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair. Intelligence: Frieza was the tyrannical ruler of an entire sector of the universe, maintaining and iron grip over entire galaxies through the use of terror and effective deployment of his forces along with his ability to obliterate any opposition. In combat he's a master hand-to-hand combatant who easily defeated the likes of Vegeta and put Goku on the ropes various times in their first encounters. He has mastered the use of Ki Blasts and even managed to replicate Krillin's Kienzan after seeing it once. However, for all his skill, his greatest downfalls are his continual arrogance and impatience when things go wrong, as he rushed to defeat Goku before mastering his Golden Form, which ultimately led to his defeat. Weaknesses: Frieza is incredibly overconfident. He often likes to show off instead of finishing off an opponent. He has limited energy in Golden Form, much like his final form, and will go revert to normal when enough time passes. By the time of the Universe Survival Arc, his limited energy weakness has all but disappeared. Notable Attacks/Techniques Death Beam: Also known as Frieza Beam, this is Frieza favorite killing move. Frieza Death Beam.gif|Death Beam FP Victorie FP Defeats Inconclusive Matches Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Character Category:Villain Category:Alien Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Character Category:Antagonist